1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hi-fold lids hinged to the sidewalls of a container that has a width dimension that exceeds twice its depth dimension. In particular each lid has two sections hinged to one another that extend across the opening of the container in a closed position and fold back onto each other when the lids are rotated to an open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lidded containers have a depth dimension that exceeds the width dimension across the open top of the container. As a result, when the lids, which are hinged to the sidewalls of the container, are opened, the lids rotate approximately 270.degree. to a position substantially parallel with the sidewalls. This permits the containers to be shipped in a nested stack with the lids open without a substantial change in the overall dimension of the container, as compared to when the lids are in the closed position.
When a container is designed to have a width dimension between the sidewalls to which the lids are hinged that exceeds the depth of the container, the lids rotate to an open position, but are prevented from rotating the full 270.degree. as a result of interference with the floor or other support surface supporting the container. As a result, when empty containers of such dimensions are stacked in a nested stack, the lids of the bottom container engage the support surface causing them to flare outwardly to a significant degree thus changing the overall dimension of the container, as compared with its dimension when the lids are closed. Thus lidded containers of shallow depth are not in wide circulation.